The Usual with a Side of Blue Eyes
by Ezzillion
Summary: A steamy Normero one-shot, possibly involving the backseat of a vintage Mercedes.


Alex pulled into to the motel parking lot and parked in front of his room. After setting a heavy foot on the gravel, he slammed the door shut and sluggishly made his way to room 11. Upon unlocking and opening the door, Alex staggered inside, neglecting to remove his mud coated boots. He tracked his way to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress with a hefty groan.

He glanced over to the vacant half of the bed and he wondered if he would ever meet someone worthy enough to fill it. A brief image of Norma flashed in his thoughts but he quickly shook it away. After bringing his focus back up to the ceiling above him, he finally realized how lonely he was. It was something he learned how to deal with over the years but since he started staying at the Bates Motel, he had begun to feel uneasy with the idea of solitude. Especially with Norma's day to day proximity.

Alex began to ponder off in thought, allowing himself an occasional vision of Norma before drifting off into a light slumber.

Norman sat in silence at her vanity staring at her curtains. _Could he really see through them?_ A smirk found its way to the corner of her mouth. _Maybe he liked what he saw. _Who was she kidding? Alex, Sheriff, would never look at her that way. Norma shrugged the though away and decided to play it safe and replace the revealing curtains. She quickly stood up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Just as Norma rounded the corner toward the kitchen, she noticed Norman sitting at the kitchen table thumbing at his phone.

Norman's eyes left the screen of his phone and settled on his mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Evening, Mother," he greeted with a warm smile before refocusing his attention to his phone.

"Hi, sweetie," she cooed as she leaned down to peck the side his face. Norma pulled away as she felt him pull away the slightest bit. She walked over to the counter, retrieving her purse, and turned back to Norman whose attention lay elsewhere.

"I'm going to the store to pick up a few things. Is there anything you need?" she offered while he slowly looked up at her.

"No, thanks." He glanced at his phone and then back up at her. "It's almost 8:30. Why are you going now?" he asked with a chuckle.

Norma pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just feel like going now. I might not have time tomorrow," she explained.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said, walking over to her. "I love you, Mother," he told her after kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, honey," she cooed, accepting his innocent gesture. Norma watched as he left the kitchen and began making his way up the stairs. With a sigh, she moved out of the kitchen and toward to the front door.

The faint roar of an engine starting retired Alex's small nap. With wide eyes, he looked down at his legs to find that his pillow had managed to find its way between his knees. He quickly sat up, snatching the pillow and tossing back to the head of the bed. Alex figured he may as well buy a body pillow to help cure the misuse of his ordinary pillows. With a swift hand through his hair he stood from the bed and took his keys from the nightstand.

Once Norma pulled into the local department store parking lot, she made her way inside and searched for the 'Home Décor' isle. Upon finding it, she began sifting through the countless options. Most seemed to be the slightest bit sheer, which left her disappointed. After finally coming across a set of curtains thick enough to her liking, she grabbed the first package available and made her way to checkout. As she turned the corner of the isle, she collided with a strong frame that happened to belong to Alex.

"Sorry," she apologized immediately. "Alex?" she exclaimed, shocked at his presence.

"Norma," he replied in a bland tone.

Alex looked down and noticed the packaged curtains with the label 'Extra Thick' on the front. He absentmindedly released a small as he remembered the look on her face when he informed her of his welcoming yet unintentional sighting.

"What are you doing? Aren't there pillows in your room already?" she asked as she stared at the long pillow at his side.

"Yeah, but uh…" he muttered, trying to avoid eye contact.

Norma sensed an awkward tension between the two and shifted her body toward the front of the store.

"So, Sheriff Romero, out buying a pillow. I didn't think you were actually a normal person under that uniform," she teased as she began walking to the checkout line.

"Funny," he replied while he walked with her. "I see you're finally replacing your curtains," he added, hoping to hit a nerve.

"Uh, yes," she said, glaring up at him before her eyes dropped to her choice set of drapes.

As Alex approached the end of the line, Norma hoped he would be a gentleman and offer her a spot in front of him. Instead, he stood silently looking toward the front of the line, making no effort to the gesture. Inwardly, Norma pouted.

"Alex," Norma called from behind him.

"Yeah?" he answered with a bit of annoyance in his voice as he turned to see her.

"Since we're both out, would you like to get some coffee or something?" she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Alex squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Norma, it's almost nine o'clock," he informed her.

She felt incredibly foolish. _Coffee at night?_

"Then maybe something to eat? I'll pay," she offered with an innocent smile.

"I guess," he agreed as he observed the adorable smile gracing her face.

Norma's face began to turn a bright shade of red. It was hard not to feel modestly attracted to him. He _was_ a very attractive person. He also provided a certain degree of protection, especially since staying at the motel.

Alex took note of the red pigment blooming in her cheeks and knew exactly what she was thinking about. He slowly turned around, leaving her to face his back.

After making it through the line, Alex waited patiently while Norma to pay for her item. When the cashier handed her the receipt, Alex began walking to the exit, making no effort to check if Norma was behind him.

"So I guess I'll follow," Norma suggested while trailing behind him out of the store.

"That sounds fine," he called back as he opened the door to his SUV. He threw his purchase to the passenger seat and hopped in.

Norma shot him one more smile before entering her car.

As Alex drove, he would glance at his rearview mirror every so often. Norma was following close enough so that her face was visible every time they passed a street light. He knew going out with her was a bad idea, but it was harmless. They would eat, talk, and that would be it. It couldn't be anything but harmless.

Norma followed behind him into the lot of the diner and parked her car right beside his. Before stepping out, she checked her appearance in the mirror and took in a steadying breath. She quickly shook her head. _This isn't a date; it's dinner with a friend._

Alex stood, leaning against his SUV, waiting for Norma. After she finally approached him, they made their way to the entrance of the diner.

"I actually ate already, but the food here is worthy of a second dinner," Alex stated, bringing the silence to an end.

"I take it the food's good?" Norma added. She watched as he walked ahead and opened the door for her. The gesture gave her unwelcome butterflies.

Once the two settled at a small table, there were greeted by a young man.

"Evening, Sheriff. Can I get you two something to drink?" he asked, setting two menus on the table in front of them.

"Hey, Jeff. Can I get a Corona?" he replied casually.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Just a sweet tea, please," she answered.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few to get your order," he said before walking away.

Norma looked up at Alex and grinned.

"Drinking and driving?" she teased.

"You gonna arrest me?" he sneered unintentionally.

"No," she returned sheepishly. "Uh, what's good here? What are you getting?" she added, trying to recover.

"Almost everything is good. I usually get a plain burger and fries," he said as he scanned through the menu anyway.

"Then I'll just get what you're having," she stated with a friendly smile.

Just as they closed the menus, Jeff reappeared.

"Ready to order?" he asked before placing their drink on the table and folding his hands in front of him.

"Yeah. Two of the usual," Alex replied as he slid the menus over to him.

"Sounds good. I'll that out in a little bit," he claimed before picking up the menus and walking away.

Norma watched him as he walked away and then focused her attention back on Alex.

"So. I assume you know a lot about me. More than I'd like to know," she hesitated for a moment. "What about you? I've known you for two years and know absolutely nothing about you."

"That's probably for the best," he muttered before talking a sip of his beer.

"Oh come one. No dark secrets?" she asked playfully. "What about where you're from?"

"Here," he responded, sounding almost irritated.

"Okay. Married? Any children?"

"No," he answered sternly.

"Why are you so locked up?" she asked, wanting him to open up to her.

Alex looked away for a moment and took another sip of his drink.

"Because, I don't feel the need to tell people about myself. I have my small circle of friends and that's enough for me," he replied casually.

"Well I would think that we're friends given what we've been through together," she added while tracing a finger around the rim of her glass.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed sarcastically.

"Alex, what is your problem with me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just don't see up being friends," he muttered before finishing off his beer.

"Why not—"

She was cut off as Jeff leaned over, setting their plates in front of them.

"If you two need anything, just let me know," he offered, focusing on Norma.

"Thanks," Alex interjected.

Jeff nodded and retreated to the front

"Forget it. I won't ask you anything else," she told him as she pulled her plate closer.

As the two ate in silence, Norma would occasionally glance up at him, only to find him entirely focused on the food in front of him.

She was only half way through her burger when she decided she was no longer hungry. After sliding the plate to the end of the table, she rested her elbow on the table with her head leaning on her hand.

"Alex," she mumbled while staring at him.

"What?" he sneered with a mouthful of food.

Norma sat back and dropped her hands onto her lap.

"Why can't you be nice to me?" she shot back.

"Because you're always difficult," he explained before taking the last bite of his food.

"How am I being difficult now?" she mocked with a scoff.

Alex let out a heavy sigh and stared through a nearby window.

"Fine," Norma snapped while reaching into her purse. "I'm gonna go," she stated, tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table. She clutched her purse to her side and rose from the table before walking away.

Alex watched as Norma left the table and slowly made her way to the exit. As he stood up, Jeff approached him with a wide smile.

"Ready for the check?" he asked in an overly cheerful tone.

"Nah, that should cover it." He lazily waved a hand at the cash sitting on the table. "Thanks. Night," he said just before he walked off.

"Night, Sheriff," he said aloud as he swung the door open.

As Alex walked up to his SUV, he noticed Norma had only gotten as far as him. He slowly made his way toward her.

"Norma," he called from behind her.

She quickly turned around, almost startled when she saw him.

"What?" she snapped, eyeing him from a short distance.

"I'm uh… I'm sorry," he admitted, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

Norma remained silent and folded her arms in front of her chest, attempting to be careless to his apology.

After a short moment of tense silence, Alex finally mirrored her pose with a sarcastic glare.

Norma smirked and dropped her arms to her side with a faint laugh.

"I'm sorry," she giggled.

"For what?" he asked, loving the way she looked in the dim lighting.

"I don't know. Prying you with question I guess."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a crime," he joked with a smile, waving a hand.

Her smile began to subside as she felt herself growing increasingly attracted to him. She absolutely loved it when he smiled.

"Alex," she mumbled, taking a step closer to him.

"Norma," he returned, completely oblivious to her feelings.

Before he could process her intent, she had already placed her hands on his chest and brought her face to his. She settled her lips on his before he could speak. He, without a logical thought, took her in forgivingly and kissed her back.

Just as Norma was making herself comfortable in his arms, he pulled her back, ending the kiss. When he opened his eyes, he noticed she was looking down.

"Norma, we can't," he whispered while gently pushing her back toward the car.

"Alright," she agreed with annoyance in her voice.

Alex stood still as she turned to open her car door. He debated whether he should act upon his desire, granting him a reality that only existed in his fantasies, or to give it up and watch her leave.

Without a word, he took her by the arm, pinned her up against the car, and slammed the door shut. He brought his face to hers and kissed her with force, letting his arms weave their way around her waist.

Norma leaned into him and hooked a leg around one of his own. She extended an arm out, searching for the door handle to the backseat.

Alex took note of her struggle and pulled their bodies from the car. He moved to the back door, scrambling to open it as his hands were otherwise occupied with her body. Their heated kiss ended as Norma dropped down into the backseat. She scooted over to the other side and waited for him.

In the small amount of time apart, Alex thought over his actions. He was crossing a line, a line he promised himself he would never even come close to. But here he was, engaging in something reckless, far more so than anything he'd ever experienced.

Norma sat on the leather seat, realizing how spacious the back was which, in this case, was extremely beneficial. She looked up to find that Alex was still standing outside and began to worry.

"Alex?" she whispered as she crawled over to see his face. "Are you alright?" she asked, pinning her bottom lip between her teeth.

The way she looked up at him, playfully biting her lip, made him feel as though he was granted full consent. In that moment, he realized that what he felt was much more than just lust. With that thought, he trained his eyes on hers and crawled inside, meeting her with a warm and passionate kiss.

Norma fell back onto the seat and pulled him down on top of her. Neither of the two bothered to shut the door. Luckily, they had parked off to the side of the diner where no one would be likely to see them.

Alex hovered over her heaving chest as his careful fingers unfastened the buttons on her blouse. His lips left hers and trailed down to the newly exposed skin, causing goosebumps to flare over her body.

Norma shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her skin, loving the sensation. She reached out both hands and attempted to unbuckle his pants, but made no progress as he pushed her hands away and pinned them above her head.

She gave in, relaxing her body under his and readied herself for anything and everything he had in store. She arched her back, closing the small gap between their bodies and leaned up to catch his lips with her own.

Without much hesitation, he pressed himself down onto her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He loosened his grip on her wrists, allowing her to wriggle out of his hold. As her hands found their way inside his shirt and began raking the skin on his chest with her nails, he slowly slid her skirt up to her hips, leaving her thighs exposed.

Norma felt herself becoming nervous. She was afraid Alex might see the scar and ask questions she dreaded answering. She began to feel lightheaded as his hands softly grazed the ragged patch of skin.

As Alex brushed his fingertips over the scar, he noticed her retreating from the kiss. He brought his hands up to cup her face before pulling his lips away from hers.

"You're beautiful, Norma," he told her, hoping his words would cure her self-doubt.

Norma gazed at him with innocent eyes as she felt overwhelmed by the honest look he held.

"Alex," whispered breathlessly before pulling him in for another kiss.

He complied, tugging her hips toward his. His stomach tightened as he felt her fingertips unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled away to bring his shirt up over his head. Before returning to her, he reached over, pinching the band of her panties with his finger, and tugged them down to her feet.

She watched as he removed the small piece of clothing and tossed it on the floor of the car. She licked her lips while he came back up to her, slowly wrapping her legs around him.

As Alex resumed their kiss, he reached a hand down, pressing his fingers against her core. He noticed her squirming around under him as he collided with her most sensitive spot.

Norma whimpered, loving the feel of him rubbing against her. She threaded her arms around him, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss.

The small whimpers of pleasure drove Alex insane, and he quickly unbuttoned his pants before exposing himself.

Norma looked down as he worked at his pants. Her eyes widened out of their hazy state, amazed at the gift he had. She quickly reached down, taking him in her hands, and began stroking him up and down.

Alex groaned as she massaged him, loving the warmth of her soft hands. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips while he reached a hand into his back pocket. He retrieved a condom from his wallet and tossed the wallet to the floor.

Norma watched as he closed in, grasping himself from her hands to roll the condom around himself, and then slowly entered her. Once inside, she released a light moan, cherishing the contact.

While Alex began to thrust, he leaned his face down to her chest and kissed the skin above her bra.

Norma's thighs tightened around his hips as his thrusting became rough. She threw her head back, losing herself in the building pleasure below her belly.

"Alex," she moaned as she clung to his shoulders.

His hands roamed her body before he began gently groping her breasts. Her breathing hitched as she felt his fingertips make their way under her bra, softly grazing her nipple. He folded the top of her bra down and pressed an open mouth around her breast, sweeping his tongue back and forth.

The sensation of his lips and tongue ghosting over her sensitive skin sent shivers through her body as he grinded into her. She closed her eyes tightly and opened her mouth, releasing lustful moans.

Alex trailed his mouth up to her neck and pulled her face down to his. He snaked his arms under her, pulling her close, and kissed her. Her whimpers of pleasure vibrating throughout the kiss brought him closer to his peak.

Norma's grip on his back and shoulder tightened as the pulsating pressure in her belly released, filling her with pure ecstasy.

"Oh god, Alex!" she cried, pressing her face into his neck.

After a few more strokes, Alex finally released himself with a loud groan as his hot juices spilled. He brought his movement to a halt a rested his body on top of hers.

"What does this mean?" Norma whispered, still panting into the side of his neck.

Alex slowly leaned away from her. He kept silent as he stared into her eyes.

She brought a hand up and caressed the side of his face before leaning up to place a short kiss on his lips.

"Let me take care of you, Norma," he insisted.

Norma lay under him, stumped by his words. She bit her lip, holding an adoring look on her face. Without a word, she pulled him down into a tight hug and buried her face in his shoulder.

Alex held her closely in his arms and lightly kissed the side of her neck.

_He had her and he would keep her._


End file.
